Question: What is the least common multiple of 25 and 35? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(25, 35) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 25 and 35. We know that 25 x 35 (or 875) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 35 until we find a number divisible by 25. 35, 70, 105, 140, 175, So, 175 is the least common multiple of 25 and 35.